


No Regrets

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: There would be no regrets. Not this time.*Follows anime only. Pairings TBA*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainees return, and plans are made.

Sasha was the first to awake.

The last thing she knew was her and all of her comrades dying.

And now she saw the instructor Shadis' face right in front of her own, screaming at her. 

Obediently, she discarded the potato she was eating. She knew that the man had a tender side that he didn't have the luxury to show in these troubled times, and so she didn't want to antagonize him further.

The first thing to do, she decided, was to see if others remembered. So she talked to them one by one, and came to her conclusion.

Most of the members of the 104th remembered, but there were those who didn't.

"Reiner doesn't remember." Connie informed her with a hint of anger in his voice "Neither do Bertolt, Annie, and a couple of others."

The anger in his voice was justified, Sasha had to give him that. It mirrored her own disgust concerning this situation.

How were they able to smile knowing that many people lost their lives because of them?

"We need to keep a cool head." she said "We can't let the enemy know that we know."

"But we can plan out among ourselves." Mikasa interjected 

"True." Jean agreed "And there are also other people we could trust."

"Right." Connie nodded "So what do we do first?"

-x-

There was a bit of stir in the headquarters.

"Captain!" Zoe Hange burst into the room "Our cellar was ransacked last night, and a bottle of anesthetic was stolen."

"The thieves must both know it exists and have the means to access it."

"Or they could have bribed someone to get it for them."

Keith Shadis, who was seated nearby, stiffened a bit. He fiddled with the key to the cellar hanging around his neck.

He recalled the earlier conversation.

_"We have a reason to believe that someone is after Eren." Sasha Braus, the girl he had reprimanded earlier, told him "We need your help to stop them. We need the bottle of anesthetic from the cellar."_

_"What makes you think I'd help you?" he asked gruffly "Especially after that stunt you pulled today."_

_Sasha looked at him like a tiger about to pounce._

_"Oh, you won't be helping me." she stated smugly "You'll be helping Eren."_

_His expression softened just a fraction, but he was still eyeing her coldly._

_"They are going to kidnap him, no matter what." Braus continued "And once they deliver him to their superiors, who knows what will be done to him? They can torture him, or worse. And will you truly be able to live with yourself knowing you allowed something like that to happen to the son of the woman you loved?"_

_At that, his facade was completely and irrevocably shattered._

_"All right..." he agreed "I'll do it. But I am not doing it for you. I am doing it for him."_

_"I wouldn't expect anything less, Sir!" she saluted  
_

He got up and ventured outside. He needed to clear his head. 

He spotted Braus with a young boy. A young boy whose eyes stirred painful memories in him.

"Be careful." he said as he walked by them "There are many dangers outside the walls you don't know about."

-x-

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Eren asked the closest person, which happened to be Connie

"Oh, you mean instructor Shadis?" Connie grinned "I heard from Sasha who heard from the man himself that he loved your mother. He's worried about you, I'd reckon."

"Oh." Eren frowned "But I can take care of myself."

The six time-travelers shared a meaningful look.

"I am not saying you can't." Connie chose his wording carefully "But there might come a time when we have to do everything we can, and people aren't invulnerable."

"I see." Eren looked thoughtful

Once night fell, they were allowed to take a break. Eren decided to take a walk.

"...He is the carrier of our two greatest weapons." Connie was saying "The savior of humanity. That's why we have to do our part to support him."

"And there is also the matter of those three." Sasha spoke up "We played upon instructor Shadis' weakness to convince him to get it for us in order to use it against those three."

"I am not opposed." Jean said "But which one should we use it on first? And how to do it without any of them getting suspicious?"

"I have an idea." Krista announced "I can play upon his weakness."

Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore, he returned to his tent and fell asleep.

He was woken two hours later, by footsteps. He glanced outside briefly, and saw Krista.

She wasn't alone. Reiner was with her, and from the looks of it, they were going on a date of sorts.

Which begged a question why was Ymir not here? He already knew that she would never allow Krista out of her sight, nor would she allow Reiner to make a move on her.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he followed them. Krista put two glasses on a flat surface, and filled them with milk.

Then, when Reiner looked away, she deftly poured a bit of the liquid from another bottle into his glass.

"Let's drink." she proposed, raising her own glass "To mankind's future!"

"To mankind's future!" Reiner agreed enthusiastically

Then they both downed their glasses simultaneously.

Eren frowned. Did Krista just drug Reiner? 

It was hard to believe that sweet, kind Krista would do something like that to a fellow trainee.

He decided it would be best to report this to the instructor, so he returned to the camp with the intention of doing just that.

Fortunately, the instructor came out of his tent at that moment.

"Sir." Eren reported breathlessly "Krista...she drugged Reiner."

At this, his expression changed. Eren could see it.

"You shouldn't go too deep into the forest." was all he said in response 

Then he returned to his tent, leaving a dumbfounded Eren outside.


	2. Disappearances (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the trainees disappears. More will follow.

Everyone got up bright and early and gathered in the training yard.

That was when they noticed a few of their number were missing.

Namely, Jean, Mikasa, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Reiner.

"Where could they have gone?" one of the newer recruits wondered 

"Maybe this was too much for them." another suggested "Maybe they cut their losses and opted out."

Only one person knew the truth: the instructor Shadis himself. And he tried hard not to think about the fact that one of his trainees was kidnapped by the other six due to his assistance.

"Enough!" he bellowed "I am sure they would turn up soon."

Then he resumed the normal routine.

But he couldn't stop the gossip from spreading.

-x-

In the heart of the forest stood an abandoned castle that once belonged to the Survey Corps.

A castle very familiar to the six time-travelers, as well as their 'guest'.

"Welcome, Reiner." Connie declared dramatically "Welcome to our new home for the foreseeable future, and yours as well."

Reiner would have said something in response, if it weren't for the fact that he was bound and gagged.

"Quick." Sasha instructed "Lock him up in the cell."

Mikasa and Jean moved to do so.

"We trusted you, you know." Jean said softly "All this time, you were plotting to exterminate us, and we still trusted you. We all looked up to you. You were like a big brother to everyone here."

They descended into the basement of the castle, and Jean opened the metal door with a set of keys hanging on the wall nearby. He shoved Reiner in and locked the door. Then he left, bringing the key with him. Mikasa followed.

-x-

When the next day dawned, everyone gathered in the training yard once more. However, there was something different about the yard. There were words written on a nearby wall in red paint, which was still dripping.

YOU'RE NEXT.

Everyone gaped at this. Everyone except the two trainees the words were aimed at.

Annie and Bertolt's hearts beat just a little faster, and beads of sweat started appearing on their faces.

Inexplicably, the missing trainees had returned at some point during the night. All of them, except Reiner.

This only increased the apprehension Annie and Bertolt felt.

"Morning." Connie greeted, as if nothing had happened "What's happening here?"

"This message appeared during the night." Jean informed him

_Of course it did. We wrote it._

That night, Bertolt woke up, with the urge to relieve himself. He threw on a cloak over his night-clothes, and headed outside.

He did indeed manage to relieve himself, but as he was returning to his room, three figures jumped him.

One pinned his arms behind his back and another placed a hand over his mouth, to keep him from screaming.

Then they dragged him away.

He managed to recognize one of them as Sasha. 

Then everything went black.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time-travelers decide to nudge things along.

"So we all understand the plan, right?" Sasha asked

There was a series of nods as a response to her question, and she smiled.

"Then let's go." she said "The Titans are coming, and we won't be getting this kind of opportunity again in the near future."

"Aye!"

They scattered, and fate happened to be on their side, for Jean and Eren ended up near one another. There was a great, lumbering Titan approaching.

"So how does it feel to be babied by Mikasa?" Jean asked idly

Eren turned his head towards him sharply.

"Her talents are wasted on you." Jean continued smugly "What she needs is a real man, like me. You fight like a girl."

The Titan was almost upon them.

"You wanna have some, horse face?" Eren exploded "I will show you how I fight."

"Well..." Jean got into a fighting stance "Mikasa will love me, especially since you're Titan chow!"

With that, he charged Eren and shoved him off the roof. Eren was unable to do anything once the Titan grabbed him and threw him into its mouth, swallowing him whole.

Jean departed swiftly, with a somber look on his face.

_Sorry, Eren, but it had to be done in order to awaken your powers._

The other time-travelers, who were observing, watched the scene unfold in tense silence.

And then the Titan's stomach burst, and a hand shot out of it. Followed by the rest of the body.

Jean reconvened with the others.

"We did it." he said "We've awakened the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan as well."

"So what do we do next?"

"We just sit back and watch, for now." Mikasa said "There will come a time when he'll have to do his part, and we'll do ours as well, by supporting him."

True to her word, she stayed put as the nearby Titans swarmed Eren, forcing him to go on the defensive, killing many of the Titans in the process.

-x-

Bertolt's head was swimming when he woke up. 

He was locked up in the basement, and he was tied up. Reiner was next to him, in a similar situation. 

Before he could contemplate their situation further, the door creaked open, and Ymir stepped in. She was carrying a lantern and a knife.

With surprising swiftness, she cut the ropes binding him and Reiner.

"We don't have much time." she said "We need to vamoose before the others come back."

"You...but why are you helping us?" Bertolt said in confusion

"Because you're like me." Ymir explained "You are being used, just like I was. However, unlike me, you cannot break free, because they're using your families to keep you in line. Am I correct?"

"You're not wrong." Bertolt said "What are you proposing?"

"My Titan, the Jaw Titan, is agile, and fast enough to escape anything the Marleyians might throw at me." Ymir explained "Take me to Marley. Once there, I can sneak and get your families out. Annie's father too. That way, I could remove the chains Marleyans are binding you with. This would allow you to break off with Marley, and live your own lives the way you should."

"That sort of move is extremely gutsy." Bertolt observed "What do you gain from it?"

"Nothing, really." Ymir shrugged "I guess I've stopped pretending that I am doing everything for myself. My life's purpose is to help others. It was always this way, yet I pretended it wasn't."


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are made.

Eren awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. He could feel soft fabric around him, and he realized he was in bed.

"Ah, you are awake."

Eren glanced around. Mikasa was there, along with Connie, Jean, Sasha, Krista and Ymir.

"We brought you here." Jean told him 

"What happened?" Eren asked

"You turned into a Titan." Connie explained "You have the power of two Titans, both of which are important to our salvation."

"No one important knows who is it they saw yet, though they are starting to speculate." Sasha frowned "We have to do this just right, or you'll be killed, and our plans will die with you."

"For now, have some food." Krista offered him a plate with bacon and eggs "I got those from this castle's larder."

Eren took the plate and dug in.

"We'll go ahead and scout the surrounding area." Mikasa told everyone "There are bound to be some vigilantes who will try something sooner or later. This way, we'll be able to intercept them as they come and deal with them accordingly."

-x-

"We don't know their identity yet, but we're working on it." one of the commanding officers said

"How about we let the Survey Corps do it?" another suggested "If anyone could discover their identity, it's them. They could also be the perfect people to keep whoever it is under control."

"An excellent idea. Would you be able to do it, Levi?"

"I would be able to." Levi shrugged indifferently 

"Commander Erwin." one of the soldiers burst in "Some of the trainees are here. They claim to know who our mysterious Titan is."

"Very well." Erwin stood up "Let's hear what they have to say."

There was a small group waiting for him in the corridor. All of them were keeping their faces covered.

"Interesting." Erwin thought 

"Commander." Mikasa stepped forward "We're glad you're here. What we're about to share with you can't be overheard by others. Only people you absolutely trust may know about this. Otherwise, we'll lose the only advantage we have over our enemies."

"Very well." Erwin nodded "We'll talk in my office."

The walk to the office was spent in silence, and once they arrived, Erwin sat down in his favorite chair and turned towards the gathered trainees.

"So." he said seriously "What did you want to tell me?"

At that, one of the trainees visibly stiffened, and the other six looked somewhat tense as well.

"Don't worry." one of them - a boy, from the looks of it - said "We have your back, no matter what Commander Erwin decides."

Erwin watched as all of the trainees formed a semi-protective circle, with two of them in the middle.

"Interesting." he repeated his thought from earlier


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations are made.

"So if you know the identity of this Titan, would you mind sharing with me?" Erwin asked seriously

"Before we do that, we need your assurance that they will be granted asylum, and protected from anyone who might have less-than-pure intentions towards them." Mikasa said

"This person is our friend, even though they made mistakes." Jean threw in "And though some of us try to pretend this is not true, it is."

"By 'some of us', you mean yourself?" Connie teased

"More or less." Jean admitted "But I would die for him, cause I know he'd do the same for me."

"Be careful, that might yet be true." Ymir deadpanned

"If it does, at least I would be remembered as a hero who gave his life for humanity's sake."

"I will do my best." Erwin announced, stopping their banter "Now, may I know who they are?"

"Yes." Mikasa said

As one, all people present stepped back. All except the two who were in the middle.

They removed the hoods covering their faces.

One of them was a young, black-haired teen, and the other was an older woman with dark blonde hair.

"Your names please?" Erwin prompted

"Dina Yeager nee Fritz, the current holder of the Colossal Titan via consumption."

"Eren Yeager, the current holder of the Attack Titan, and the Founding Titan."

"Very well." Erwin stood up "I will grant you asylum, as promised, under some conditions. The first is that you have to join Survey Corps."

"If they are joining, then so are the rest of us." Mikasa said firmly, and the others all nodded "We are all in this together, and so we shall stick together."

"Naturally." Erwin nodded "Welcome to the Survey Corps."

They talked for a while longer, mostly providing the information of the exact nature of Eren and Dina's respective powers, and developing the strategy on how best to utilize them.

Finally, when dusk began to fall, they parted ways.

-x-

Bertolt and Reiner were gone.

And Ymir wasn't anywhere to be found either.

Instead, all they found were cut ropes and a cutting knife covered in dirt.

"Damn." Sasha swore "Ymir must have freed them."

"But why?" Jean wondered 

"She must have had another agenda from the start." Sasha bit her lip

"We need to find them, and quick." Mikasa said "Or else they might try to kidnap Eren, and we can't afford to lose him."

"We need to split up." Sasha nodded "We'll comb the surrounding lands. We'll leave no stone unturned."

"Spread out, and find them." Krista instructed "This time, I am not letting Ymir go."


	6. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials and tribulations of the runaways.

The trek was tiring and cumbersome, especially since they had to go through the forest. It was Ymir's idea, and she also made them wear hoods that covered their faces, reasoning it would be harder for their pursuers to recognize them.

"How do you know there would be pursuers?" Reiner asked her "And why should we listen to you?"

"There would be. I just know it." Ymir shrugged "Call it a woman's intuition if you must. And you will listen to me, because not doing so will cost you and Bertolt your lives. You're the ones they're after. I may be your ally, but I am theirs as well, so they won't harm me. You, on the other hand..."

She let the implications hang in the air.

Finally, Reiner huffed in annoyance.

"Let's get a move on."

"Wait." Ymir said, noticing something glinting through the woods "They're here."

"What do we do?" Bertolt asked

"You two, go on ahead. I will point them in the wrong direction." Ymir said 

"Reiner, let's go." Bertolt laid a hand on his comrade's shoulder

Ymir watched them go. She stared after them for a while, before turning around to face the music.

The remaining scouts had surrounded her, and were giving her concerned looks.

"Where are Reiner and Bertolt." Mikasa prompted

"They...they made me promise not to tell." Ymir said "They said they would kill Krista if I said anything."

"We'll protect her, don't worry." Sasha promised "Now please tell us."

"All right." Ymir conceded "They went that way."

She pointed in the wrong direction on purpose.

"All right." Sasha smiled "Gentlemen and ladies, after them!"

Ymir waited until the sound of the hooves couldn't be heard anymore, then headed north.

She caught up to Reiner and Bertolt pretty soon. 

Silently, the three of them resumed heading north.

"We must move fast." Ymir said after a while "They are bound to figure out I lied to them sooner or later, and we need to get to the ocean before they do."

Reiner and Bertolt said nothing, and Ymir sighed.

"This trip might last longer than expected." she muttered to herself


	7. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would see it coming, she knew.
> 
> And she was right.

Be mindful of your surroundings.

It was the first lesson Gabi Braun was taught since she enlisted in warrior programme.

But now that her comrades were killed, by Jaw Titan of all things, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Had Marcel gone rogue and sided with the devils? Or was this someone else?

She didn't have time to ponder, for the Jaw Titan grasped her and tossed her into its mouth, swallowing her whole.

Something was going on here, Gabi thought, as she felt the vibrations.

The Jaw Titan was moving.

Something was definitely going on, and Gabi wasn't sure she liked it.

If Marcel had truly sided with the devils, then they were most likely planning to use her as a hostage to keep the other three in check.

No. To keep Reiner in check.

The Jaw Titan stopped, and Gabi stiffened.

This was it.

And then she was discharged. She landed on the ground with a soft thud.

No, not the ground. A palm.

A Titan's palm.

She rested on Jaw Titan's palm.

And down below, on the ground, stood Reiner and Bertolt.

The Jaw Titan lowered her gently, placing her on the ground

"Sorry, Gabi, but this was the only way." Reiner said, pulling her into a hug "This is Ymir. She's on our side. She promised us she would get our families out and we could live together somewhere else. In exchange, we promised not to look for the Founding Titan anymore, and not to attack Paradis."

"What are you talking about Reiner?" Gabi frowned "Did you hit your head? You are confused."

"No, Gabi." Reiner said gently, but firmly "I see things clearly now, for the first time in my life. We were wrong to trust Marleyians. They don't care. They happily signed our lives away. Us Eldians must stick together. And Ymir will make it all possible."


	8. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke and Ymir form an alliance.

The guard was prepared for lots of things.

Yet, when a young woman collapsed right in front of him, he realized that he wasn't prepared for this.

He decided that he might as well report this occurrence to his superiors.

He lifted her up onto his shoulders and carried her away.

Soon, he got to the main building, and entered. He knocked onto the door of his superior's office with one hand.

"Come in." the voice instructed

He opened the door, and stepped in. He stood at attention.

"Who is that?" 

"I don't know. She collapsed right in front of me." the guard said "I apologize, Warchief."

Quick as a flash, the woman grabbed the knife hung under his belt and slashed her wrist with it.

Then she transformed into the Jaw Titan.

"She ate Marcel." Zeke observed "Get back."

The guard did so.

"I suppose you want to eat me as well." Zeke stated "What is your name?"

"Y...mir..." the Jaw Titan spoke "Why...did...you...betray...your...parents? Why...do...you...want...your...brother...to...be...eaten?"

"I don't." Zeke said "I want what's best for Eldians."

Ymir smiled at that.

"I...knew...it..." she said "I...have...a...proposal...for...you."

"I am listening."

-x-

"Everyone!" Zeke barged into the command headquarters "We're under attack! It's the Jaw Titan! She's wreaking havoc! The civilians need to evacuate, now!"

"Give the order to evacuate, now!"

Zeke turned away and smiled. They played right into his hands.

Ymir would play her part, and he would play his.

While others were busy with evacuation, he made his way to the other side of the building and opened the back door, letting Ymir, Reiner and Bertolt in.

"The civilians are evacuating, as planned. In confusion, you could grab your families." Zeke whispered

"It's all up to you now, Ymir." Reiner said "Don't let us down."

Ymir nodded, and blended in with the personnel. Zeke walked onwards, flanked by Reiner and Bertolt as if nothing had happened.


	9. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir escape, together with Zeke and their families.

Ymir appeared in front of the Hoover family, panting for breath.

"I am Bertolt's friend. He asked me to help you out. You need to come with me before the Jaw Titan finds us." Ymir urged

She, of course, hid the fact that she was the Jaw Titan.

Her words did the trick, and the Hoovers followed her. 

"Are you sure you and Bert are just friends?" Mrs. Hoover suddenly asked "It seems to me he would have fallen in love with a pretty girl such as yourself. Are you from Paradis?"

"I lived there for a while." Ymir admitted "But I am a Marley-born Eldian, just like Bertolt and Reiner."

"Good." Mrs. Hoover nodded "That proves you're not one of those devils."

Bile gathered in Ymir's mouth, and she resisted the urge to throw up. Still, she wouldn't try to change this woman's way of thinking.

That was Bertolt's job. If he succeeded, which she hoped would be the case, then all the better.

If he didn't, well, she wouldn't have any qualms regarding forcing Brauns and Hoovers to cooperate.

She was doing this for Reiner and Bertolt, and not for anyone else.

"Oh, Krista." she mumbled "I wish you were here with me..."

-x-

The fear Katrina Braun felt melted away as the Armored Titan appeared in front of her. Reiner scooped her, as well as her sister and brother-in-law up, before turning around and fleeing into the night.

Once they were far enough, he emerged from the nape, and smiled at them.

"This way." he said "Bertolt and his family are waiting for us, along with Ymir, Gabi and Mr. Leonhart. In due time, Annie will join us as well."

"Where are we going?" Katrina asked

"We'll be staying with a really good friend of mine." Reiner informed them

He mussed Gabi's hair affectionately, before his demeanor shifted into a more serious one.

"Listen, you probably won't like this." he said "But we should cut our ties with Marley once and for all. Even if we eliminated those on Paradis, they'll just keep exploiting us with no end in sight."

"Reiner, what are you talking about?" Katrina frowned "Marley is..."

"A breeding ground for scum." Mr. Leonhart, who was walking towards them, finished for her "I think Reiner is right. We should think for ourselves for once. We do what our hearts tell us, rather than continue to lap up their propaganda."

"What our hearts tell us to do..." Katrina repeated

"Break the chains of fate." Mr. Leonhart urged "Do it for our kids. Do it so Annie, Bertolt, Reiner and Gabi could live the rest of their lives in peace!"

With that, Mr. Leonhart turned around and walked back the way he came. 

And yet, both Ymir and Reiner had a feeling that there was more to his sudden defiance than it appeared to the casual observer.

And the way the Brauns and the Hoovers rallied to his call, Ymir and Reiner knew that they had figured it out too.

-x-

The Colossal Titan was known as the God of Destruction, and every man, woman and child who knew about its true nature feared it.

It was curious, then, that its current holder was an insecure, lovestruck teenager.

It was even more curious that a frail old man sat next to said teenager without any fear at all.

"Say, Bertolt." Mr. Leonhart said "Make my daughter happy, would you?"

Reiner and Ymir smiled in the background. Their hypothesis regarding Mr. Leonhart's sudden defiance was proven correct.

He was doing it to keep his daughter and future son-in-law out of Marley's reach.

"I will try my best, Sir." Bertolt said, suddenly red-faced "But I make no definitive promises."

"Good enough for me." Mr. Leonhart winked "But you need to prove it."

Bertolt looked at him questioningly.

"I have a last mission for you and you alone, Bertolt. Bring my daughter back here safe." Mr. Leonhart delivered his ultimatum "Do this and she'll be yours. Do this and we'll all ditch Marley, together."


End file.
